The Return of Punk Rocket
by Punk Rocket
Summary: Soon after the brawl with the Teen Titans and Punk Rocket, Punk Rocket was sent to prison. Luckily with a early release he began to plot his revenge. Can Punk Rocket pull of his mastermind plot?


"The Return Of Punk Rocket"

Recently during the last battle with the Teen Titans and the mighty super-villain Punk Rocket, Punk Rocket single-handedly defeated the Titans. But luckily for them Beast-Boy's wax infected ear saved them from the mighty cosmic rays of Punk Rockets guitar. Punk Rocket was not defeated by anyone he defeated himself. (Out of stupidity) He blasted his rays into his cosmic speakers which caused them to self-destruct and explode. Punk Rocket was dodging them until he trapped himself with his wires. After that he was brought to prison for a 18 month period. Luckily, he was released in 10 months for good behavior. He was released and craved mighty revenge on the Titans. He spent endless hours working on a new and improved guitar that will not only cause destruction but will have the ability to control minds. He recreated his guitar with a better cosmic control system he got from Slade . He tuned his guitar and headed out looking for the Titans. He swore revenge on Beast-Boy the only Titans that ever could stand his cosmic rays. He walked endless miles and finally found his way to the Titan Tower. He struck his nicely tuned and chaotic guitar. It shattered every window on the tower, making it rain glass. He kept it casual and walked through the front door, as the titan tower blinked red, he had set off the Alert System. Of course the Titans gathered and met him on the first floor. He smirked and stared at each of them.

"Ay titan mates, don't think you can get rid of me that easy would ya?" Punk Rocket laughed insanely as he spoke in his English accent. He laughed as he held his guitar tightly. He watched as Robin stepped up closer to him.

"Listen Punk, nothing has changed. Were going to put you back were you were 10 moths ago!"

Robins faced turned red as Punk Rockets smile grew larger. He smiled as he held his pick high in the air, preparing to strike it.

"Ay mate, its Punk Rocket to you, you filthy mud-blood! Oh and this little game has changed in so many ways! Now mate, experience it!"

He said as he struck the guitar, when the cosmic rays hit Robin he flew back into a wall. He screamed in pain as his eyes grew a dark red color. Punk Rocket smiled and picked up a guitar and tossed it to him. "Now mate, your my mind slave. Lets finish off these good for nothing dudes" He said as Robin stood next to him, under Punk rockets mind control. Star-Fire stared at Robin as he eyes became full of tears as they dripped down her face. Robin stuck the guitar at Cyborg, as Cyborgs robotic pieces froze and he fell to the floor. Punk Rocket laughed in happiness.

"Ah mates, now this is sweet revenge! This never felt better!"

Starfire runs up to Robin, trying to snap him out of Punk Rockets trance. She yelled and screamed but Robin had no reaction. Robin smirked as he struck the guitar blowing her through the Titan Towers wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. Punk Rocket looked around for Beast-Boy while Robin hunted down Raven. Punk Rocket walks down a dark shady hall thank blinked red. He held his guitar tightly, he knew that Beast-Boy wasn't going to be easy but he could do it. He searched and searched until he heard a rattle of a snake. He jumped to see a green snake on the floor, he rapidly used his pick to strike his highly tuned guitar. It blew the snake back until the snake transformed back into Beast-Boy. Beast-Boys eyes filled with tears, he couldn't believe he let Punk Rocket take control of Robin. Punk Rocket struck his guitar blowing the green boy back into a wall, which collapsed on Beast-Boy leaving him unconscious. He smirked in happiness to see he had beaten the green one. He turned around and walked back in search of his team-mate Robin. He came to see Robin, Raven and Star-Fire but she was damaged. Punk Rocket scratched his head in confusion.

"What the? Mate? What happened?"

Asked Punk Rocket, as he looked around to see Cyborg slowly stroll into the room, badly damaged from battle. He smirked as he saw Robin step up and clenched his fist.

"You screwed up! Your little mind control was temporary and obviously it wore off! Now you must face us all together! Titans Go!"

Robin screamed as his titans excluding Beast Boy jump into the air, activating there powers blasting at Punk Rocket. Rock Rocket eyes grew wide as he saw all the weapons and blast coming at him. He smiled as he struck the guitar, which generated a small half-force field around him, blocking all of the Titans attacks. He luckily countered the attacks, then he struck his guitar, launching a strong powerful cosmic blast which blew them back into the walls. He smirked as he watched them all fall to the floor, weak and defeated once again. Punk Rocket smiled as he stared at them on the floor. Suddenly he heard a small weak voice from behind him.

"No one hurts my friends! You're going to pay dearly!"

Beast-Boy screamed transforming into a rhino running toward Punk Rocket. Punk Rocket gasped and had no idea what to do. He stood there and was not hit. He shielded himself with his guitar that was destroyed by Beast-Boys rhino horn. Seconds later, an explosion went off from the broken guitar demolishing it into nothing. The rest of the Titan clan was awoken by the noise. Luckily they ran as the Titan tower collapsed, breaking into nothing. From the side of Robin's eye he sees Punk Rocket run away, feeling lucky. He sighed nothing the mood for crime-fighting. He looked at the rubble from the tower and sighed. He looked at his teammates and sighed, as a drip of blood strolled down his face.

"I guess its time for reconstruction, and I doubt that this is the last we have heard from Punk Rocket."


End file.
